nuclear_throne_ultrafandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue
Rogue has been designed as a difficult to play, rush character. She is ambushed by the I.D.P.D. right from the start. Her passive ability causes an explosion to appear at her position whenever she gets hurt. Rogue's active ability allows her to call in a Portal Strike, for which special ammo has to be found in the levels, replacing Radiation Canisters. Features : Starts off with the Rogue Rifle, a bullet weapon unique to Rogue which acts as a faster-firing Assault Rifle that only fires dual-bullet burst : Whenever Rogue is hurt, a blue explosion activates on her position, dealing 8-16 damage to any enemy that is too close. It also destroys walls, enemy projectiles and can damage props. Be careful when you get hurt near explosive objects as it can cause them to explode and kill you in the process. : Rogue is automatically "chased" by the I.D.P.D.. From the start of each run I.D.P.D. The first pair of I.D.P.D. portals appears after you kill a certain amount of enemies on a level. The randomized amount is between 20% to 80% and can be different on each area. The second pair of I.D.P.D. portals opens at the same time as the level ending portal. Special : Rogue starts off with 1 ammo in her special meter. She can hold up to 3 uses, and gets 1 ammo from Portal Strike Ammo Canisters that replace Radiation Canisters. Each use of the special costs 1 ammo. : Clicking and holding the special ability button creates a straight pattern of blue arrows where the cursor is. When released, 5 blue explosions activate in a line starting at the end of the pattern and following the arrows direction. Targets can get hit by multiple explosions at once, which also depends on the enemies size. These explosions do 8-16 damage. They destroy walls, objects, and enemy projectiles. They can also damage Rogue. Throne Butt Rogue's Portal Strike explosions are much bigger and more portal strike ammo spawn per level giving you two per level now. They still deal 8-16 damage but enemies are more likely to get hit by multiple explosions. Ultra Mutations Gameplay : As a character unlocked late in the game, Rogue is somewhat of a character for more experienced players. Her starter rifle is helpful in dealing with enemies and her portal strike is good for dealing damage from a safe place, or to create cover by blowing a hole in the wall, but constant waves of I.D.P.D. and a lack of Radiation Canisters is a severe conflict. Players must rely on their skill and always be on the lookout for I.D.P.D. as when they appear is randomized each level. : Useful mutations: * Boiling Veins - The Portal Strike explosions can damage you normally, but with Boiling Veins she will survive with 4HP remaining, making Portal Strike more viable and useful at close range. It will also protect Rogue from death when her Blast Armor triggers near an explosive object like a Car Wreck or a Barrel. * Throne Butt - Makes your Portal Strike more powerful and makes an additional Portal Strike Ammo Canister spawn each level. * Open Mind - Gives you a chance of two Portal Strike Ammo Canisters being spawned on one level. * Scarier Face - As with above, this mutation is great when used with bullet weapons. With Scarier Face the Rogue Rifle can one shot enemies it previously couldn't. * Gamma Guts - Standing right on top of where the I.D.P.D Portal appears can kill the Grunts and Inspectors instantly. * Rabbit Paw - IDPD may not drop rads, but they still can drop pickups, and grunts tend to have paper-thin defenses, making for easy drops, especially with the aforementioned Gamma Guts mutation. * Back Muscle - Early game the Rogue rifle uses a lot of ammo, back muscle will increase the cap of all your ammo, so you don't have to worry as much about running out of ammo. * Plutonium Hunger - Useful for when you use portal strikes in out of reach locations so you can safely grab the experience. * Insomnia - Insomnia allows you to fight the I.D.P.D. without the interference of other enemies when you are first starting levels. * Eagle Eyes - Allows for Rogue to see further, letting her more easily portal strike large groups of enemies from behind cover Trivia * Rogue was in the I.D.P.D. forces but escaped after stealing their super weapon, the Portal Strike. Insubordination won't be tolerated and Rogue is hunted by the I.D.P.D. ever since. * Rogue and Lil' Hunter were close friends. Lil' Hunter was sent alone on a dangerous mission and, after failing that mission, the I.D.P.D. abandoned him- left him with no resources to certain death. When Rogue found out, she disobeyed her orders and went looking for him. * She's an inter-dimensional, futuristic, combat-trained human who mutates by picking up radiation to make herself stronger. * While the I.D.P.D. wants to stop Rogue they would rather do it quietly, without sending their whole force. They also count on Rogue slowly dying from being exposed to radiation or being killed. * Her passive and active ability explosions can be used to open the Sewers secret area. * Rogue's Portal Strike explosions with Throne Butt are the same as I.D.P.D. grenade explosions.. * Rogue's Blast Armor used to be the initial passive ability of Rebel. It was called Defense, it created regular explosions and was later changed to a circular spread of bullets before being removed. * Rogue has her own voice. She speaks broken Trashtalk, as if she is still learning the language. * Rogue is voiced by Voice Over Actress/Singer Danielle McRaven who also voiced Karma from League of Legends, Hagara from World of Warcraft, Painwheel from Skullgirls and many more. Unlock Method Reach The Wonderland